Feu de l'amour
by Toki Star
Summary: Goh il y a de cela 16 ans était tombé en amour avec la chevalier de l'amour.Il ne la plus revu depuis 16 ans,que ferait il s'il la revoyais? EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Kikoo à tous!!voilà une autre histoire que j'ai écrite,cette fois c'est de Prétear,bah si...J'ai trop aimé cette série pour rester indiférente et ne pas encrire d'histoire.

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas,sauf Karyne qui m'appartien!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

¤Le réveille¤ 

Un ans c'est écoulé depuis le sauvetage du monde.Goh à réussit à avoir son restaurent,Sasame à toujours son émission de radio,Kei toujours au jeux vidéo.Mannen et Hajime vont à l'école.Shin est à la marternelle.Himeno va tojours à l'école et travail au restaurent de Goh avec Hayate.

Ils s'étaient rendu à la plage tous ensemble.Goh aperçu une jeune fille qu'il connaissait.Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Bonjour?,fit-elle.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas?,fit Goh.

-Non,pardon...

La jeune fille le fixait toujours,le jeune homme lui rappelait quelque chsoe,mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus.Un homme S'approcha d'elle et lui prend la main avant de s'éloigner.Goh retourna avec les autres.

-Je suis certain que c'était elle,s'écria le feu.Mais elle m'a oublié.

Shin s'approche de goh qui le prend dans ses bras.

-Tu crois qu'elle va se souvenir de nous?,demanda Shin trsitement.

-Je l'espère Shin,je l'espère,soupira Goh serrant l'enfant dans ses bras,sentant sa tristesse.

Un cri se fit entendre et les autres courèrent pour voir la jeune fille qui se fesait attaquer pas un monstre.

-SHIN!,cria Hayate.

Shin ferma les yeux et plaça ses mains autour du collier qui flottait à présent.

-Lyonrios!,dit le jeune chevalier de la nature.

Les guerriers et la Pretear fut transporté dans l'Autre dimension,sans savoir pourquoi la jeune fille à aussi été transporté.

-Comment!!,s'écria Kei.

La jeune fille se leva malgrés la peur qui l'envahissait et aperçu les chevaliers,les voir dans leurs habit de combat lui fit se rappeller de tout ce qu'elle avait oublié.Des larmes coullèrent le long de ses joues.

-GOOOHH!,cria-t-elle avant que le monstre ne la frappe.

-KARYNE!!!,s'écria Goh qui voulait la rejoindre,mais il fut retenu pas Sasame.Sasame laisse moi.

Un nuage de poussière les empêchaient de voir,lorsque celui-ci disparue,la jeune fille n'était plus la.Goh se laissa tomber à genoux,puis il entendit une voix derrière lui.

-Itaï,se plaigna la voix.

Goh se tourna,la jeune fille était là et elle souriait tendrement fixant Goh du regard.

-Karyne,mais...,essayait de dire Goh.

Elle s'approche de lui et il la sert dans ses bras.

-Tu as oublié mes pouvoir?,demanda la jeune fille.

-Non,s'empourpra Goh.

Elle regarde les autres,tenant toujours la main de Goh.

-Occupont nous de se monstre!,s'écria-t-elle.

Himeno regardait les vêtement de la jeune fille,puis regarde Hayate.

-Est-ce que c'est une...un...,commença Himeno.

-Chevalier,oui,termina Hayate.C'est la seule personne qui n'a jamais fusionné.

Karyne observe le monstre lorsque les chevaliers l'attaque,puis regarde Hayate et Himeno.

-Le vent...,commença-t-elle.

-Quoi?!?,s'écrit Hayate confu.

-Le point faible de se monstre,dit-elle en pointant le monstre.Himeno tu devrais fusionner avec Hayate.

Himeno rougit et Hayate lui tend sa main.Elle pris la main d'Hayate et fusionnèrent.Le combat se termina rapidement.Himeno ne comprenait pas comment Karyne avait pu savoir le point faible de l'ennemi.Kei s'approcha d'elle et sourit.

-Trouvez les points faible a toujours été une facilité pour elle,dit Kei regardant Karyne blottit dans les bras de Goh.

-Elle est le chevalier de l'amour,ajouta Hayate.

-Pourquoi elle n'était pas avec vous?,demanda la Pretear.

-Elle avait disparue,aucune trace,comme ce qui est arrivé a sa mère...,termina Sasame.

-À sa mère?,dit Himeno pour elle même.

Karyne prend Shin dans ses bras qui s'endort après quelque minute.Goh prend Hajime qui s'endormit aussi.Karyne pris la main de Mannen et ils partirenet à la maison de Goh,ils couchèrent les garçons et allèrent dans la chambre de Goh.Elle s'asseoit sur le lit dos à lui.

-Goh?,fit-elle doucement.

-Oui?,lui repond-t-il.

-hum,dit-elle rougissante.Je n'ai pas de vêtement.

Goh se tourne et la regarde,souriant.

-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose,dit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la garde-robe.

Karyne le regardait, il sortit un chandail noir avec un dessin d'une flamme ecrit dessu Goh,elle sourit et lui saute au cou.

-Je t'adore,s'écria-t-elle.J'adorais ce chandail!

-Je sais,dit-il l'embrassant sur la joue.Change toi.

Elle le lache et commença à enlever son chandail.Goh devient alors rouge cerise,Karyne le regarde surprise.

-Goh?,demanda-t-elle.

-Pa...pardont,dit-il en détournant le regard.

-Je vais me changer à la salle de bain,dit-elle tristement.

-D'accord,lui repond-t-il simplement.

Elle va vers la salle de bain et aperçois Mannen dans la porte de sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon chéri?,demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir,repondit le garçon.

Elle sourit et le fait coucher,puis lui chante la chanson qu'elle lui chantait lorsqu'il était bébé.La glace s'edormit aussitôt.Elle sourit et l'embrasse sur le front.La jeune guerriere se leve et voit Goh,elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse.Il la prend dans ses bras et la dépose dans son lit.Ils se déshabillèrent et laissèrent le plaisir les envahir.

Elle se réveille et s'étire,Goh la sert contre lui et ouvre les yeux,puis sourit.

-Bonjour belle ange,dit-il en souriant.

-Bonjour mon amour,susura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une petite tête blonde apparue.

-Bonjour mon coeur,dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui j'arrive,s'écria Goh.

Shin ferma la porte et s'éloigna.Goh sourit et se place par dessus la jeune fille qui sourit.

-Hm pervers,dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-On ira t'acheter des vêtements,dit-il en se levant et s'habillant.

-Je t'aime,dit-elle en se levant.Je vais prendre une douche.

-D'accord,dit-il en sortant.

Elle prend ses pantalons et le chandail de Goh et part prendre sa douche.Elle met sa main sur son ventre.

-Oh Goh,j'ai si peur de ta réaction,murmura-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ma réaction?,demanda Goh qui venait d'entrer.

Elle sursaute et le regarde.

-Goh?!?,s'écria-t-elle.

-Oui ma puce,dit-il en se déshabillant pour la rejoindre.Est-ce que tu serais encore enceinte?

-Oui,repondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il se glisse derrière elle et passe ses bras autou d'elle et depose ses mains sur le ventre de sa petite amie et l'embrasse sur la tête.

-Il reste encore une chambre libre à côter de la nôtre,susura-t-il.

-Merci Goh,dit-elle se tournant vers lui.

Il l'embrasse et lui caresse le dos.Il brisa le baiser et la regarde.

-On va devoir se dépêcher,dit doucement Goh.Shin doit aller à la maternelle et Hajime et Mannen à l'école.

-Oui,dit-elle en commençant à le frictionner.

Ils terminèrent la douche,se séchèrent et s'habillèrent.Elle sortit de la salle de bain et va à la cuisine,Goh la retient et l'embrasse.

-On déjeunera au restaurent,dit le feu.

La jeune fille sourit et accepta,pui ils partirent porter les enfant,puis apres aller acheter des vêtement pour Karyne,Ils retourne ensuite à la maison de Goh et elle sert les nouveaux vêtement puis il vont au restauremt du feu.Hayate n'aimait pas la jeune fille,mais tout les autres l'aimait.Himeno était heureuse pour Goh.La jeune guerrière c'était changé,elle portait à présent une jolie robe d'été roze avec des roses comme motif.

-Je vais devoir aller m'inscrire à l'école,soupira l'amour.

-Pourquoi,s'étonnale jeune gérant.

-Parce que j'en ai envie,dit la jeune fille en souriant.

Goh regarde sa montre et soupire.

-Je vais devoir aller travailler,soupira-t-il.

-Je vais retourner à la maison alors,dit-elle doucement.

-Sois prudente,dit-il en se levant et s'approchant d'elle.

-Oui,fit-elle avant de l'embrasser et de retourner à la maison de Goh.

Goh commença à travailler,Himeno Termine et voulait en savoir plus sur Karyne.Elle alla donc chez Goh,celle-ci lui repond avec un sourire.

-Bonjour Himeno,dit la jeune fille l'invitant à entrer.

-Bonjour,fit Himeno en connais-tu mon nom?

-Tout les chevaliers le connaisse,répondu simplement la jeune fille.

-Mais tu n'as jamais été avec eux!,s'écria Himeno.

-Il y a 16 ans.Oui,mais...mon statut de chevalier de l,amour est plus compliqué que tu le crois.

Himeno ne savait quoi répondre.

-J'ai disparue parce qu'il n'y avais plus d'amour,continua-t-elle.

-Plus...d'amour?,se questionna la Pretear.

-Pour que je disparaisse pas l'un des chevaliers dois aimer la Pretear.

-Mais Sasame,s'écria Himeno.

-Elle ne l'aimais pas en retour...

Himeno regarde la jeune fille ,qui à présent pleurait.

-J'ai dû abandonner Goh avec les enfants!!Je n'aurais jamais abandonné mes choses les plus précieuse!Goh,Mannen,Hajime et Shin sont ma seule famile!!

Himeno se sent mal à présent d'avoir fait pleurer Karyne,maintenant qu'elle en sait plus sur Karyne.

-P...pardon Karyne je ne voulais pas...

Karyne secha ses larmes et mit sa main sur son ventre.

-Je ne les abandonnerai plus jamais,dit Karyne frottant son ventre.Plus jamais.

Tu es...,dit doucement Himeno.Enceinte?

-Oui et j'en suis heureuse,dit elle en souriant.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous,repondit la Pretear avec un jolie sourire.

Hayate venait de terminer de travailler,il voulait voir celle qu'il aime,mais elle n'était toujours pas rentré.Inquièt,il parti à sa recherche rencontrant Goh avec les entants.

-Goh as-tu vu Himeno,elle n'est toujours pas rentrer chez elle,s'écrit Hayate inquiet.

-Elle voulait parler à Karyne,elle est surment à la maison,le rassure Goh.

Ils se dirige chez Goh en entrant Shin cour dans les bras de sa mère.

-Maman!,cria-t-il avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

Karyne le serra contre elle et lui donne un baiser.

-Comment à été ta journée mon coeur?,demanda Karyne à Shin

-Bien,répondit Shin en souriant.

-P'pa il est où mon ballon,s'écia Mannen.De soccer.

-C'est moi qui l'est serré,dit Karyne en se levant,gardant Shin dans ses bras.Je l'ai mise dans le garde-robe.

Elle ouvre la porte et Mannen prend le ballon.La jeune fille dépose l'enfant et sort avec à l'exterieur.Goh,Hayate et Himeno retèrent pour discuter.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle a changé,dit Hayate qui s'asseoit à la table.Elle avait l'air plus joyeuse et enfantine.

-Tout le monde peut changer en 16ans,dit doucement Goh qui resta debout.

-Elle t'avais laissé tomber!,s'écria Hayate.

-Non!,cria Goh sans se retourner.

Il serrait son point et retenait ses larmes,Himeno pris la mains d'Hayate qui baissa la tête.

-Combien de fois j'ai rêvé que je serrais avec elle,dit Goh comme un murmure que l'on dit à de...

-SSHHIIIIIINNNNN,s'écria une voix.

Le cri des freins d'un camion qui frène à haute vitesse et puis plus rien.Mannen entra en pleurant.

-Mannen?!?,s'écria Goh le serrant contre lui.Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Maman...elle...shin...puis...,dit l'enfant étranglé de sanglos.

Goh lâche Mannen et se précipite à l'exterieur.Le corps de la jeune fille se trouvait quelque mêtre plus loin d'où l'impact avait eu lieu.Elle tenait Shin dans ses bras.Goh voulu courrir pour la rejoindre,mais Hayate le retien.

-Laisse moi,criait Goh en se débattant.Karyne...

Il se laissa tomber au sol et pleura,serrant Mannen et Hajime contre lui.Après cela la journée fut rapite,l'ambulance arrive et le départ pour l'hopital,Manen,Hajime et Goh endormit.Karyne dans le coma.Hayate et Himeno ont été voir les autres pour discuter.

-Goh laisserais tout tomber,dit Kei jouant au gameboy.

-Mais c'est l'amour!,s'écria Takako.Et de plus elle a protegé Shin!

-Hayate serais-tu jaloux?,demanda Sasame sérieusement.

-Non pas du tout,s'écrit Hayate.Je m'inquiet.

-Hayate,même si Saihi essais de la contrôler,dit doucement Takako.Elle est trop pure.

-Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer en 16 ans?,répondit Hayate.

-Elle ne peu pas la contrôler!,s'écrit Himeno au bord des larmes.

-Himeno,murmura le vent avant de la prendre dans ses bras.Pourquoi?

-Il ne faut pas,il ne faut pas,commence Himeno.Je souhaite que les trois vont s'en sortir.

-Les trois?,demande Kei.

-Elle est enceinte,s'écrit Takako inquiete.

-Oui,répond Himeno plaçant sa tête sur le torse d'Hayate.

-Elle est enceinte de Goh?,demanda Sasame.

-Je crois qu'elle était enceinte lorsqu'elle est disparue,répond Takako.

-Comment peux-tu,mais,dit Hayate en réfléchissant.Mais oui!

-Quoi,dit himeno en le regardant.

-Lorsqu'elle était enceinte des garçons,commença Hayate.

-Elle n'a jamais fusionné,continua Sasame.

-Pour pouvoir protéger l'enfant qu'elle portait,termina Kei.

Himeno et Takako souris,tout le mon comprenait à présent.

-Emportont des fleurs à Karyne pour se faire pardonner,proposa Takako.

-Bonne idée,s'écrit Himeno prenant la main d'Hayate.

-D'accord,repondirent les trois hommes.

Ils partirent à l'hopital achetant de jolie fleurs blanches sur le chemin.En entrant dans la chambre ils sourierent.Goh à demi couché sur le lit les deux plus vieux,Mannen et Hajime,endormit sur la grande chaise.Takako plaça les fleurs sur la table et prend la main libre de Karyne qui ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour Karyne,dit doucement Takako.

Elle eu un faible sourrire.Goh releva la tête les yeux mit fermé.Karyne serra sa main.

-Goh,murmura-t-elle.

-Karyne,s'écria-t-il en souriant,réveillant les deux enfants.Ô ma chérie.

Elle l'embrasse et sourit,puis le regarde inquiète.

-Shin et le bébé?,dit-elle aux bord des larmes.

-Maman,s'écria une petite voix d'enfant.

Shin couru vers sa mère qui le coucha près d'elle.Un médecin entra et pris la fiche médicale.

-Docteur,est-ce que mon bébé va bien?,dit-elle doucement.

-Il est en parfaite santé,la rassura le médecin.

-Dieu merci,soupira-t-elle.

Elle reçu son congé d'hopital,Shin aussi.Elle plaça les fleurs dans le salon.

-Himeno,Hayate,Kei,Sasame,Takako voulez-vous rester pour le repas?,demanda Goh.

-Bien sur,répondit Himeno et Takako attrapant leur petit ami par le bras.

Karyne sourit.

* * *

Voilou qu'en pensez-vous??

**Mero:** Génial!!

**Karyne:** J'aime bien,mais il va y avoir une suite???

**Shin:** Oh une suite!!

**Mero:** Je sais pas...

**Goh:** S'il-te-plait!!!!

**Mero:** Je vais voir!!!


	2. Arrêt temporaire

**ARRÊT TEMPORAIRE**

Les histoires avec ceci seront mis en pause,

car je n'ai plus aucune idée pour les continuer,

Elles seront mise complete, mais elle ne le seront pas...

Merci de bien comprendre pourquoi je fais ceci.

Temari'Taiyou


End file.
